


Repression is a funny thing

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, None really… - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius is back, Ginny is troubled
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Repression is a funny thing

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to [](https://peskywhistpaw.livejournal.com/profile)[peskywhistpaw](https://peskywhistpaw.livejournal.com/) for the beta! This was for the challenge over at Rarepair shorts for [Bad username: humbuggirl]

Title: Repression is a funny thing  
Author/Artist: DoreyG  
Pairing(s): Sirius/Ginny  
Warnings: None really…  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sirius is back, Ginny is troubled  
Spoilers: Lets say books 5-7 to be on the safe side  
Disclaimer: Yeah I don’t own Sirius (*sob*) or Ginny, not mine!  
Author's Notes: Much thanks to [](https://peskywhistpaw.livejournal.com/profile)[**peskywhistpaw**](https://peskywhistpaw.livejournal.com/) for the beta! This was for the challenge over at Rarepair shorts for **[Bad username: humbuggirl]**

And also I apparently suck at summaries and titles ^^’

Repression is perfectly normal for Ginevra—she's spent her whole life being repressed and so far nothing has given her any hint of something being wrong with her repression.  
  
Still, when he waltzes forward like that… still fairly young, still fairly handsome and now exactly her age…  
  
Ginny considers, counts to ten and then punches him.  
  
It feels _amazing_ ; she's really been repressed for far too long.  
  
\---SG---  
  
It is long after midnight when Ginny uncurls from her position just in front of the door and pads over to Sirius's side.  
  
He is sleeping; for the first time in years, he is _sleeping_ … and he is alive.  
  
Back through the Veil and into her life again.  
  
Ginny watches him for a while, but then turns and walks away, and so she doesn't see Sirius's eye hover open and watch her walk away.  
  
\---SG---  
  
He doesn't love her, not really…  
  
But there is something there, something that could perhaps grow with the cheerful guidance of time.  
  
In the hours after midnight he will often go to watch her, and sometimes he gets the impression that she watches back.  
  
Their relationship is strange and wrong… But there is definitely something there.  
  
Something which Sirius is not going to ignore this time.


End file.
